Missing without a trace
by Doomsday BeamXD
Summary: teenagers go missing in shugazoom city and the monkeys take this case without telling Chiro, they keep it a secret to protect him but things dont go well and he gets mad at them when he discovers about it. will what happened to the other teens happen to him? the summary sucks but the story is better
1. Secret

**Doomsday: This is my first story which turns around Chiro's Disappearance**

**Chiro: what?**

**Doomsday: hey its good, dont judge it that fast**

**Chiro: -.-**

**Otto: Doomsday dosn't own SRMTHFG**

One afternoon, the monkeys were having a secret meeting inside the robot. "monkey team, this is a very critical situation which we have to face immediately" Antauri commanded

"Teenagers particularly those from 13 to 16 years old are disappearing without any trace" Nova informed

"According to my calculations, there is only a handful of teenagers left in the city and if we don't act soon, then they will all disappear sooner than we could imagine" Gibson added

"Yeah but what's causing this whole nonsense story" Sparx asked

"I dunno, but its gotta be something big that's going on around here" Otto replied

"We must act soon before we lose the last hopes for getting them back" Antauri stated

"But what are we going to do?" Nova asked

"Till now we are unable to find the reason of this insanity" Gibson answered

"Wait a micro I wanna ask a question" Sparx said worry in his voice so they allowed him to speak "do we actually have to tell the kid about this?" his question made the monkeys look at him in suspicion.

"So I wasn't the only one thinking about this?" Nova asked

"Well I have to be honest, I wasn't planning to tell him either" Antauri replied

"So do me" Gibson agreed

"But how are we gonna hide this from him, he might discover all about it" Otto asked

"I believe Otto got a point, he will know about this sooner or later" Gibson agreed

"From now on, we should keep an eye on his movements but we should not let him discover what we are intending to. We should also minimize the time that he spends outside because he is also entitled to be in danger for the moment, we will keep watching him and managing his movements until this problem gets solved. Is there any objections?" Antauri commanded

"Nope" Sparx answered for the others

"Very well, we will further discuss the current situation later. Everyone now is dismissed to their rooms" Antauri ordered "um Sparx, will it bother you if you went out and stayed with Chiro? I think that you are from the people who are least expected to be hiding something, and especially from him.

"No probs Antauri, he wont be suspecting a thing" Sparx said while smiling then headed to his red tube

Meanwhile, Chiro was walking outside near the arcade but he did not want to play or do anything then Sparx landed near him from the sky, "hey kid, what's up?" Sparx asked with a smile

"Actually, it's nothing at all. I'm just heading back to the robot" Chiro replied but this answer made the red simian get nervous

"Hey kid, wanna go on a joyride?" Sparx asked

"Really, you don't really get to invite me to use your fist rocket that much?" Chiro answered with another question

"Yeah I know, are you going to miss the offer" the red primate answered with nervousness clear in his answer but Chiro didn't suspect anything

"Okay, are we going now?" he asked

"Yeah, com'mon kid" Sparx answered and started heading to the robot with Chiro following him

When they entered the robot Sparx headed to the blue tube. "Wait! Are we going to use the fist rocket 4?" Chiro asked his red colored friend

"Yeah, I don't think that it would bother brain-strain that much" he replied

They both entered the blue colored tube and it took them to the fist rocket 4, "hey kid, you wanna drive?" Sparx asked

"Um okay, but what if I crashed us down?" the raven-haired teen asked his red colored friend

"Don't worry kid, I'll be right near you if you messed up things" Sparx answered "and I already gave you lots of piloting lessons already so it shouldn't be hard for you that much"

"Okay, lets try it out" Chiro said, he pulled the lever slowly which made the robots arms rise upwards then Sparx pushed the big button then they started flying up to the sky. Chiro had some hard time keeping it in balance at the beginning but it became easier as they flew farther into the sky, "wow, this is so cool" he commented while looking down towards the city

"That's what I call my territory kid, it's where I could do whatever I want" Sparx said with a smile to Chiro, who had just discovered the reason why Sparx loves to fly

"Did you ever get anyone else up here, like Nova for example?" the raven-haired boy asked

"Um no, but I will do that someday" Sparx answered

After a few hours later, Chiro and Sparx came back from their trip and found Gibson waiting for them with an angry face which made Sparx laugh actually.

"Hey brain-strain what's up?" he asked in a humorous manner

"What on shuggazoom made you go using the fist rocket 4" Gibson asked furiously "I was actually going to make an anti-spy ware defense system on my rocket when I found out that you went using it without me knowing"

"Wow wow, calm down Gibson" Sparx started whispering so that Chiro won't listen to him "I just took kid on a joyride so that he won't be discovering the problem"

"But that does not permit you to go using the…" Gibson paused "never mind but don't do that again" he ended his speech and started heading towards the laboratory

While Gibson was about to exit, Chiro forwarded towards Antauri to ask him something, "so, how's the city going" everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at Chiro in a shock

"Ch-Chiro…" Antauri tried to reply as Otto suddenly jumped on the front of Chiro to interrupt the conversation

"Hey Chiro, wanna play video games?" Otto asked

"But I…" Chiro tried to speak as Otto interrupted again while dragging his leader to play a game with Sparx who come to help

"Com'mon kid, I bet you won't beat me in this game" Sparx said while dragging the confused boy with Otto's help and handed him the controllers

After a short time, Chiro stopped playing and got back to his room, and lay down in his bed. He felt completely bored but he was deep in his thoughts then after a while he stood up and said to himself, "yup I finally figured it out, there is something bugging me and I feel that they know" he said with quite annoyance in his voice.

It has been a week since they started their investigations about the missing teens but they were not able to get closer to the answer

While Chiro was resting in his room the team held another secret meeting, "we might not be able to hide this for too long" Sparx stated

"Why are you saying that Sparx" Nova asked

"The kid's got used to reading our eyes" Sparx answered

"Yeah, sometimes he gets better then Antauri in doin' that" Otto agreed

"We won't be able to hold this for long unless someone who knows how to hide his thoughts well, will be able to consume his time to stay with Chiro and prevent him from discovering the city's status" Gibson suggested "excluding me of course"

"Why not brain-strain?" Sparx asked

"That is simply because I realized that Chiro was figuring out what was I thinking of without me opening the subject, and specially when it comes to bad news"

"Yeah, I guess I am not a good person too" Nova said

"What are we supposed to do again?" Otto asked stubbornly

"Honestly, I also find myself incapable of hiding things from him. It looks like he lived with us long enough that he gets to know what are we thinking of without any effort" the silver simian said

"What are we going to do" Nova asked

"For now, we have no other choice than avoiding anything that may link to the subject in all the possible ways" Antauri commanded

They all nodded in agreement

Later on, Chiro forwarded towards the kitchen where he knew that Sparx would be there, "Hey Sparx, wattcha doin"

"Getting some soda" the red colored simian replied while getting 2 cans of soft drinks from outside the refrigerator

Sparx landed a can of soda in front of Chiro, "want some?"

"Nope"

"You lose then"

They kept silent for a moment when suddenly, Chiro broke the ice, "you know something, you guys must really practice a lot when it comes to hiding secrets from me" he stated but without a smile

Sparx almost threw the soda out of surprise when he heard his young leader speak, "w-what are you talking about" the nervousness in his tone was obviously recognized by the young boy

"I mean that, I know that you are hiding something from me so don't bother a lot about it"

"Look kid for all I know, there is nothing that I'm hiding and you need to know"

"It's actually that there is nothing you're hiding and you think that I need to know"

Sparx finished his soda can and headed towards the exit door to avoid talking to Chiro about the topic as Antauri commanded, "hey where are you going?"

"Main room kid" and before Chiro could say another word, Sparx went out of sight

After a while Chiro came inside the command center, the monkeys expected him to ask them but surprisingly, he didn't "I'm going to the city for a while"

"Chiro don't" Antauri quickly interrupted but he was too late, Chiro already went outside and started walking away from the robot. It didn't take lots of time for him to reach the city; he was walking when suddenly a young lady about the 20es came in front of Chiro and started talking to him, "oh little boy, you have to get back to your home NOW"

"Why's that?"

"Because of the kidnappings that occurred recently, don't you know?"

"WHAT! Please tell me who the victims of these kidnappings are"

"Teenagers as I suppose, now please you better hurry back home before something horrible happens to you"

"Um, okay thanks" Chiro rushed towards Mr. Gagslapper's shop to ask him more about the ongoing incident

"Chiro, you are not supposed to be here"

"I know but do you have any data about the kidnapped people?"

"They are young, I think only teenagers; oh and you should go back to the robot now"

"Okay then" Chiro ended the conversation and went back to the robot since he felt sick from all the people who are getting so worried about him. When he reached the robot, he went strait to his room, "how can they not tell me about this. It is an important situation and I really can't believe they kept this as a secret, from ME"

It didn't take lots of time before the monkeys went up to Chiro's room for their checking; when the room opened he wasn't facing the door nor standing, "hi Chiro" Otto said while bouncing up and down, but he did not receive any response

"Chiro is there anything wrong?" Gibson asked

"I can't believe this" he said with a soft voice and anger clear in his tone

"Um Chiro? Nova asked with worry when she realized that he was holding something like a file

When he faced them, he threw the file down in front of Antauri's feet; the silver monkey opened the file to see papers about the kidnapped people and data about the case, his eyes opened wide and looked back at his leader who was standing already "Chiro, we…" but before the floating monkey was given time to explain the young boy interrupted quickly

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Chiro if you knew about it you might put yourself into danger" Antauri answered

"But this was happening since a week and no one of you bothered to tell me" the frustrated boy quickly replied

"Wow wow kid, calm down a little" Sparx tried to speak but he just didn't find the appropriate words to say

"Don't tell me to calm down" he was yelling at this moment "not anymore" he started exiting the room

He was out of the room when they heard him whisper "this is not the first time monkey team" then afterwards, the door closed behind him leaving all the monkeys in shock

**Doomsday: so what do you think**

**Chiro: not bad, kinda**

**Doomsday: Shut up chiro**

**Sparx: you know how to make a...not bad story **

**Doomsday: oh and by the way, i am a girl if you've been wondering**

**Sparx: O.O**

**Otto: Please Review**


	2. Kidnapped

**Doomsday: so here is the 2****nd**** chapter of my first story. Sorry for being late but I had to study for my freaking final exams. And guess what, I got a good score. Now it's my summer vacation so I have more time for writing my stories YAY!**

**Chiro: yup and more time insanity**

**Doomsday: hey I love insanity ;))**

**Chiro: whatever -_-**

**Doomsday: this chapter is more interesting that the last chapter so please read and review**

**Otto: Doomsday doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

The door closed behind the Chiro leaving the five monkeys behind him in shock. However, they didn't stay still inside the room. All of them rushed out of the room in search of their young leader but they didn't find him in the control room so they all stared clueless at each other, then suddenly they all thought of something and rushed back as fast as they can towards their tubes

**Chiro's POV**

_"I can't believe they did it again, wasn't the last time hard enough? I nearly got injured badly last time because of one small stupid secret. Why don't they trust me? I can't understand them. I just can't understand them anymore"_ I thought as I started moving away from my room. I was so angry from them, tears running down from my face. It was raining hard, although it's not yet the night. I went down my tube and exited the Super Robot's right foot. I kept on running and running. I didn't get too far before I heard the sound of metal feet running after me.

"Chiro come back here" I heard Nova say, but I ignored them and started running even faster

"Chiro please" Gibson said

_'Leave me alone'_ I thought

I thought of losing them through the city, since I know it better than them. They kept on chasing me for a long time that my running became involuntary already; I wasn't even able to feel my feet under me. After quite a long time, I stopped running and got into a narrow alleyway. I looked outside to make sure that they aren't running after me anymore; there was no one despite a handful of citizens. I knew that the monkeys won't let me live this down when I get back but all I was thinking of is what to do now. I sat down on the floor to take a little rest and think of what should I do now.

"Alright then Chiro, next time try thinking a lot better before you do such a stupid act" I said to myself

I was there for a couple of minutes when I suddenly something then I started searching for a pay phone, since there is a map beside it, and luckily there was one just a couple of feet beside me

"Oh there it is" I said as I started walking in a certain direction

Few minutes later, I reached my destination. It was a simple looking house with a beautiful garden. I knocked on the door, waiting for Ruby to open it. Ruby was one of my old best friends when I was in the orphanage but when the orphanage closed its doors, we all separated and I didn't see her since then. The door of the house opened revealing a young 17 year old girl with short blonde hair and jade green eyes. Ruby was like a mother to me, she was always there to listen to my problems and help me overcome them; she was the only one I had back then.

"Ruby?"

"Chiro?" she said "Chiro is that really you?"

"Um…yes I guess so"

"Oh Chiro, I really missed you. I didn't see you since the orphanage got closed" she embraced me with a really big hug, and then I gave her back a warm I-missed-you-too hug. It didn't really take that long, then afterwards we separated from each other

"Chiro what are you doing out here, its raining really hard" she asked "please come in"

She closed the door and started leading me to the living room.

"Come Chiro sit please, I'll go get something warm"

She brought a tray with two cups of hot cocoa and placed them on the table then looked at me

"Want some?" she asked but I didn't answer then my tears started running out of my eyes involuntarily and I began crying, even though I didn't want to.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I yelled at them, they were keeping a secret from me again and I got angry then me…I…then…" I wasn't able to complete the sentence because I was crying and trying to stop unsuccessfully and she gave me a big I-am-so-sorry-for-you look

"No Chiro please you don't have to be so sad about it, it's not your fault" she was trying to calm me down unsuccessfully but she kept on trying. She gave me that big warm smile of her that always helped me feel better, then afterwards she handed me a nice cup of hot chocolate

"Forget your problems, forget them and think of a solution" she whispered in my ears

**Antauri's POV**

We rushed to our tubes and landed on the right foot of the super robot then started running after Chiro

"Chiro come back here" Nova said

"Chiro please" Gibson followed

"We're loosin' em" Otto said

We kept on running after him but soon enough, we were not able to track him down anymore. It was raining hard which made us unable to see our young leader anymore

"The kid's gone" Sparx exclaimed

"Antauri we can't stay here much longer, the rain is not stopping; we have to get back to the Super Robot" I heard Gibson say

"What about Chiro" Otto said

"We won't be able to do anything if we stayed here" Nova replied

We quickly got back to the robot to recharge ourselves and get some rest while the rain stops. I've been trying to achieve communication with Chiro's mind but it looks like he blocked away his thoughts just like I taught him. Now, I feel both proud and worried about my "son". I can't even meditate; once I try to, I get to remember what happened a few hours ago. I know that he can take care for himself but what bothers me is that I have this bad feeling that something unfortunate will happen.

**Chiro's POV**

I told Ruby about everything that happened to me, from their weird behavior, then my anger, to my runaway. She told me that I can stay with her for the night and I could sleep in the extra room in her house. I feel bad about what I did to them but I can't just get back to them, they must be preparing for me a really long lecture about who-knows-what. I felt it when Antauri was trying to communicate with me using the power primate; I think that he observed the mental block that I created before exiting the foot of the robot so probably; he would scold me for that too. I don't have that much of a choice and I will have to return to them sooner better than later.

"Good night Chiro" Ruby opened the door "and thanks for coming to me to address your problem, just remember that I am always there for you"

"Thank you" I replied

She just smiled to me and closed the door behind her so that I can get some sleep.

**Chiro's POV**

In the morning, Ruby came inside the room where I sleep to wake him up but she got surprised when he wasn't there.

"Chiro?"

"What's wrong?" I was standing outside of the room, looking at her

"Did I forget to mention that I wake up early?" she just smiled at me and exited the room

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Uh" I was nervous because I will have to get back to the monkey team, although I am still angry from them but I have to, which made me lose my appetite "no thanks, I'll have to go back to the Super Robot by now"

"Oh now, you don't get to leave my house without eating breakfast"

"B-but they must be worried sick by now"

"Well it's okay, but here take these biscuits with you to eat them in your way"

I ran down the stairs and opened the front door "no thanks, I'll come back to you again someday soon" she came down the stairs and forced me to take three biscuits with me

"Here, don't dare leave my house without eating something okay" she said jokingly "please come back to me soon okay"

"I promise" we both exchanged a smile and I went towards the robot

I've been running for some time then I shifted to walking. I was trying to forget what happened with me and the monkeys yesterday but it keeps on reminding me that I am really angry from them. "Forget it, forget it" I kept on saying to my self for a long time. I kept on walking silently for almost halfway to the robot when I felt like something keeps on bugging me; I think that someone is following me once I entered the highly populated area. When I was walking, I realized that there was no single citizen around. Minutes later, my prediction came to be. A strange man wearing black came in front of me. I changed into the hyper mode for defense.

**Normal POV**

"Who are you?" Chiro asked but the man only smiled, smiled evilly.

"Oh oh oh oh, and finally you showed yourself Chosen one. I've been wondering where you have gone" he made the boy get both frustrated and confused. Chiro wasn't even able to see his eyes.

"What is it? You didn't know that I was looking for you. Seems that taking away your peers wasn't noticeable enough for you, am I right? Or is it that your monkeys kept it as a secret from you, ha ha ha ha ha"

That last sentence made the raven-haired boy get really angry so he started attacking the man.

"Lightning kick" the man flexibly dodged the attack

"Oh Antauri, you really act overprotective sometimes don't you?" Chiro began questioning himself of how did he get to know Antauri "and you really know how to train young kids well, too bad that all this training won't be able to help you now"

"Shut up! Thunder Punch" he tried again, but only to get grabbed in the neck by the man.

"Listen boy, you don't need to be struggling to go any further because I won't be letting you do so" the man said with a evil smile, wider than before "don't worry, your young friends will be back as soon as you come here with me"

He tightened his grip around Chiro's neck and started laughing. The young boy wanted to punch him away but unfortunately, the lack of air made Chiro weak and defenseless. Soon enough his inability to breath made him fall unconscious. The man dropped Chiro on the floor and took a strange box out of his jacket. When he was about to pick the boy, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Chiro" Ruby was passing by and got surprised by seeing the unconscious boy lying on the floor, then she looked up to see the weird man with black clothes "what have you done with him?"

He smiled evilly at her mad question "looks like you are one of those people caring about him, the so-called…" kneeling down, placing a hand on Chiro's forehead and closing his eyes "Ruby, I suppose"

"Let him go now" she said

"If you care about him that much then you better go to the monkey team as fast as you can" picking up the boy "and please tell Antauri that old friend, by the name of Bones, greets him"

He quickly jumped over a building and Chiro in his hands "don't forget to hand him this one" he throws a mysterious looking box to her "he will know what to do with it. Ruby, nice name by the way"

After giving her the box, he quickly jumped out of sight and held Chiro as his hostage. Ruby started running as fast as she can to reach the Super Robot. Once she reached there, she started beating on the door with all her strength to catch the attention of the monkeys.

**Doomsday: so, how do you like it?**

**Chiro: okay I admit, it is better than the last chapter**

**Doomsday: thanks :)**

**Sparx: how's the work on the next chapter going?**

**Doomsday: pretty well, I'll be uploading it soon. And this time, it'll be faster than before (I hope)**

**Chiro: so please review**


	3. Bones

**Doomsday: here is the third chapter of my first story :))**

**Chiro: yeah, yeah whatever can we go back to the story now? I have to know what happened to me**

**Doomsday: okay but don't look at me if you don't like the story. There might be some Gibsotto, in case you wanted to know.**

**Otto: YAY!**

**Doomsday: hope you like it, please Read and Review**

**Gibson: Doomsday doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

After receiving the strange looking box from the weird man, Ruby started running as fast as she can towards the robot. When she reached there, she started beating on the robot's right foot with all her strength to catch the attention of the monkeys.

**Antauri's POV**

I was sitting in the middle of the command room and trying to meditate, Gibson has activated the robot's cameras hoping to find Chiro. I was peacefully floating in the mid-air when suddenly, a strange feeling of dizziness accompanied by headache made me lose my stability and thereby falling hardly on the cold metal floor.

"Antauri" I lifted my head to look at the speaker who seemed to be Nova

"What happened?" Otto lifted his head from the keyboard to look behind him

"Antauri are you alright" Gibson said with worry in his tone

"It's okay, I just…felt…" I wasn't able to complete the sentence because of the headache which just disappeared as fast as it came "I'm fine now"

Gibson as about to talk, which was probably telling me to go to the med bay, when we heard loud banging on the robot's right foot

"I got it" Sparx said as he activated the security cameras

"Who is she?" Nova asked the question that was floating in all our minds

"Antauri, please open the door" she yelled

"Do you know her?" Sparx asked me but I just replied with shaking my head

"I don't know her. But let her in, she might have a problem that needs us to address to"

I went with and Otto to accompany her to the command center but when the door opened, she fell down smashing Otto to the ground. She followed us up the air-evator and to the main room where Nova, Sparx, and Gibson waited.

"Would you please be kind enough to tell us what is your name?" Gibson asked

"I-I'm Ruby" she answered

"Why are you here Ruby?" Otto asked

"Me? Oh Antauri! Where is he?" she suddenly exclaimed

"I'm right here" I replied

"What's wrong?" Nova asked with concern

"He needs help, please help him" she spoke fast

"Wow wow, slow down. Who needs help?" Sparx said

"It's Chiro"

"Chiro?" we all said in unison

"Is he alright?" I said with panic clear in my voice

"There was this man, he captured him and gave me this box. He said that his name was Bones, he told me to show this to Antauri"

She showed me a strange-looking box that was only a sign of bad news, but once I heard the name, Bones, I quickly remembered who is he and what is this box all about. I became more worried than ever, I feared for my 'son' from what horrible fate was waiting for him. The panicking and worry accompanied with fear were already an overload to my systems, then everything became black.

**Gibson's POV**

Once Ruby showed the box to Antauri, I quickly noticed the shock in his face and probably caused a system overload then his entire system faced complete shutdown. Being the doctor of the team, I was responsible of taking Antauri to the med bay quickly and fix whatever problem has occurred. I also tried not to show my panicking just so that I won't worry my teammates (which is a hard job actually). I did a short scan on him and concluded that he only needs rest.

"So, is he okay?" Nova asked

"Yes, only needs some rest"

They all sighed in relief and exited my lab. I released a breath that I didn't know that I was keeping, _"well it's good that it came out anyways"_ I thought.

_"I don't blame you for what happened to your systems. I believe, I'm the one to be blamed for what happened to Chiro" _I thought as I was checking his status _"I should have done something about it earlier"_

I left the lab to allow Antauri to gain some rest. In the command room, I observed Otto sitting on his chair silently. It's not normal for him to stay calm for more than a minute; I quickly realized that there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nah"

"Really Otto, do you have to always act very childish"

He only looked at me in response. I just smiled at him and continued to talk

"You know that it's impossible for you to hide your feelings from me"

He only nodded

"Is it that you're blaming yourself for what happened to Chiro ( obviously I knew that since I am doing it to myself)?"

Surprisingly, he started crying. I really hated it when he gets sad. I didn't even expect him to do that.

"What is that? Don't cry Otto, you're not the one to be blamed"

He jumped from his seat at me and gave me a really big hug, which I didn't expect even more. I couldn't help it but hug him back. Anyways I always saw him as my younger brother, and younger brothers always need to be reassured.

"Alright Otto, now give me a smile. I don't like it when I see you like that okay?"

"Okay" he left me and turned to go to the training room to see Nova

"And Otto, would you please call everyone to my lab?"

"Yeah sure" he got into his tube "and thank you Gibson"

I stayed there for a minute when everybody, including Ruby who was with Nova, came to the command room and started heading back to the lab

"So, how is he?" Ruby asked

"A lot better" I answered

The door of the lab opened revealing Antauri holding the strange box

I went to the computers to see if Antauri's condition allows him to move, and thankfully it is.

"He is okay, he can move now" I said

We all exited the lab to plan our next move, which is obviously about rescuing Chiro. I realized that Antauri was looking at Otto then he quickly glanced at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Was Otto crying?"

"Y-Yes"

"Why? Is he alright?"

"It's nothing to worry about Antauri"

We all sat in our bubble chairs, with Ruby sitting in Chiro's, waiting for Antauri to tell us about this so-called "Bones" and tell us what this box is supposed to be

**Chiro's POV**

"Oh my head, what happened" I slowly opened my eyes when the memories of the last few hours came quickly into my mind "wait a sec, where am I?"

I received silence as a response. I looked around and I saw that I was in an empty room

"Weird, I expected that I would be chained or something" I stood up "or at least be placed in a cage"

I started walking towards the door "And why is the door open? Am I supposed to escape or is it a trap? Well, I'm going for option one"

I was walking out of the room and shortly got out of an old looking building. As I walked out of the abandoned neighborhood, I realized that my skin started to turn pale. I also realized that I was holding my arm involuntarily. When I got my hand away from my arm, I saw a small but painful wound there. It looked like someone bit me.

_"That crazy freak" _I thought and continued walking forward

**Nova's POV**

After we were told about what happened or what might happen to Chiro, I felt like I was responsible for what happened to him, since I also agreed on hiding what he was supposed to be told (cuz duh, he is the leader) and I was so dumb that I didn't learn my lesson from the last time we did this to him. I headed to my room, trying to gather what Antauri told us

_"Bones is one of the old apprentices of Master Xan _(sorry if I spelt it wrong). _He wasn't worth the power he's been given since he only used it as a way of sucking life out of the other trainees" Antauri looked so angry "but he was kicked out that night"_

_"What happened that night?" I asked_

_"He tried to attack me and suck away my life power but he didn't suspect that I wasn't sleeping, and I'm really lucky that I never did" he paused "he wasn't a really powerful opponent in those days and was easily defeated by my power primate"_

_"What happened to him after that?" Otto asked_

_"He was left to suffer in the Nether World since then. But since last week, I was feeling a disturbance in the Power Primate and shortly I knew that it must be him" he said_

_"But why did he specifically target Chiro" Gibson questioned_

_"Before being removed he learned about the Chosen One of the Power Primate, he wants to make his revenge but sucking out Chiro's life power"_

_"Oh no, do you mean Chiro will become a zombie?" of course that's Otto who asked_

_"No because the power primate will be serving as a replacement" I thought that what he said was good news but he continued to grin_

_"And is this good or bad?" Sparx asked_

_"Although he might still have the power to live but unfortunately once he gets to remove Chiro's life power, he thereby corrupts his power primate_

_"What is this box all about?" Ruby asked_

_"It's simply a communication device" Antauri answered "I heard that he usually uses it as a way to threaten his enemies"_

**Doomsday: alright then I admit, this story sucks :(**

**Chiro: hey, I didn't even know what happened to me**

**Doomsday: told you, don't look at me if you didn't like the story**

**Otto: please review**


	4. The Box

**Doomsday: Hello yeah…whatever**

**Nova: is she still sad that her story wasn't as good as she wanted it**

**Sparx: yeah, I guess so**

**Doomsday: you know, I considered deleting the story**

**Antauri: and why did you still continue?**

**Doomsday: cuz there's no point of making three chapters then suddenly deleting it. I won't be calling myself a writer then.**

**Chiro: so here is chapter four**

**Doomsday: I had to say this; I know that no one would like chapter three cuz it's only full of chitchatting but chapter four must be definitely better. If its not then I will delete this story**

**Otto: oh no!**

**Doomsday: okay now, to the story. This entire chapter will be Nova's POV. Gibson, would you please…**

**Gibson: yeah okay, Please R&R. Doomsday doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

_"So what are we gonna do?" Sparx asked_

_"Looks like we have no other choice than wait for this communication system to be activated" Gibson said_

_"For now, everyone are to go to their rooms" Antauri commanded and we all got back to where we came from_

So all we can do is just stay here and wait for that stupid thing to work. We might not be able to do nothing now but I thought that I can do something, instead of the continuous training that takes forever, and maybe I can find him.

I went down my transport tube to the command center to make sure no one is there then I started heading towards the exit when I suddenly heard a strange sound coming from behind me. I looked back to see that the box started moving then it opened revealing a hooded person wearing black in a screen

"Where is he?" the man asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Where is he?" the man repeated angrily

"Where is who?"

"Antauri"

"What do you want from him?"

"I'm right here" I looked back to see Antauri standing behind me

"Oh there you are" the man said

"What is it?"

"What do you know about me, I am ought to know?"

"Nothing at all"

The man growled in frustration, but that didn't change Antauri's calm face

"Then what is it that you know about…"

"About what?"

"About him"

"About who?"

"You know who"

"Would you please be more specific?"

I was watching as Antauri played one of his mind games with him, I didn't know weather to giggle or feel scared

"About the boy"

"And what is it that you want to know about him?"

"Abilities"

"For what is that?"

"Don't ask me any more questions, just answer me" the man started looking very furious which wasn't something good in my point of view but I didn't know what Antauri is aiming at.

"You've been taught about it before being removed, so I don't think that you really don't know"

The man growled higher than before then the line was cut and the call had ended. I looked at him in surprise

"Antauri, why did you do that?" I asked him

"We better give him the least amount of information" Antauri answered "and gain from him the biggest number of data"

"And what did we get by getting him angry?"

"I knew that he doesn't have Chiro"

I was just about to ask him who when suddenly I was interrupted

"Is that true" Gibson, who had just came out of his lab, asked "how did you know for sure?"

"For one, if he asked about his abilities then be must be definitely defeated in a fight by Chiro" Antauri answered "that's the good news"

"And the bad one?" I asked

"Before he took Chiro, he was able to defeat him but now things changed"

"So that the bad one"

"These are not probably Chiro's powers"

"I still don't get it"

"It means that what we all feared has come to be" Gibson explained

"Exactly" Antauri said

"Are we gonna tell them?" I asked

I looked at them and they both nodded. Afterwards, when everyone came to the command room, Antauri told them about what we discovered then later on, we exited the robot to look for Chiro. It didn't take long for us to find him, since he was heading to the robot from the first place.

"There he is" Otto yelled

We all went down to him. This was definitely Chiro; that's what we thought in the beginning but not before we really took a close eye at him. We all landed a couple of feet in front of him.

"Chiro!" we said in unison

I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug I ever did. I was hugging him while waiting for the others to come running towards us, but there was this feeling I had; it wasn't security or relieve as I usually feel, it was just the opposite. I knew that something was wrong so I looked up at him.

"Chiro?" I said

They all arrived by then

"Hey kid, you fine?" Sparx asked

We all looked at him with worry; I didn't even feel it when I stopped hugging him. I checked at him closely. His hyper mode didn't change but there was something wrong; I looked at his eyes but suddenly I realized that his sapphire blue eyes were RED.

"C-Chiro a-are y-you okay?" I asked with fear clear in my eyes

He tried to speak when I saw he also had…

FANGS!

**Doomsday: okay here ends chapter four…finally**

**Chiro: O.O**

**Doomsday: I don't know what to think about this chapter so all depends on the reader's reviews now**

**Sparx: that's ****IF**** they reviewed**

**Doomsday: as I said earlier, the story's continuation depends on this chapter. If this chapter SUCKS like the previous chapter then this is the end of this story.**

**Otto: so that's it? The story will be deleted**

**Gibson: not technically, there is a 49% possibility that this story will continue and a…51% possibility that it will be deleted**

**Antauri: don't look at the negative side of the problem**

**Doomsday: told yah, it all depends on the reviews**

**Nova: Please Read & Review!**


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone! That's me, Doomsday Beam! BTW, I'm not dead

Okay okay, I know that you people want to kill me cuz I didn't show up but I have a good reason. If you're interested in knowing then you can ask me, I'm not writing it here.

Anyways, I wanted to apologize to the people who are waiting for this story's completion (if those people actually exist). I would like to inform you that I'll be deleting the story and reuploading it later with a different content, if you want to know about the content of the new version of the story then you could ask me :))

About the fate of the old idea, I will be trashin' that but if you want to adopt it then it's up to you. I will also be making a crossover for you people to say sorry making you wait, I mean a month is seriously long. The crossover will be about SRMTHFG and HTTYD.

Thanks again for the wait; I hope that you will like the new version and the crossover. One more thing, since the crossover is for you then I would like to take your opinion about something; will it be better if Chiro goes to berg or it'll be better if Hiccup comes to Shuggazoom? I will appreciate your help a lot and I repeat my apologies for not showing up

Have a nice day

Dooms Out


	6. You Saved the Story, Poeple!

Hello people of the world!

I realized that deleting my only story will be a dumb move so that's why I'm going to continue :)) but I will change the name because I'm going to use the same name for my story about the war, I kinda need some help with findin' a good name

Don't worry about the crossover, I'm still doin' it; the only one who answered my question was Blue Phantom, thx Blue, but I need more suggestions from you people so that I could write it. Would it be better if Hiccup comes to Shuggazoom? Or would you prefer it if Chiro goes to Berk? These questions are rolling inside my mind and I need some help with that

Thank you people!

Dooms Out


	7. Found

**Me: that's right, I'm dumb and lazy!**

**Sparx: yup**

**Me: and insane too. Anyways here's chapter two, it's short but please no flames**

**Sparx: Dooms doesn't own SRMTHFG**

"Um Chiro, are you fine" Nova asked while backing away. He hissed loudly and started moving towards her slowly

"BANG" was heard, Chiro fell on the floor and laid there unconscious revealing Sparx stranding behind him with a metal pole in hand

"Sparx! Was that really necessary?" Gibson yelled at his brother while helping Nova to stand

"Um, is he fine?" Otto asked

"The kid got better hits, he'll be just fine" Sparx replied

"I still don't see the idea of hitting him with a metal pole necessary, but acceptable. Lets head to the robot" Antauri said before they went to the robot, with Sparx and Otto holding Chiro

By the time they reached to the robot, Chiro was put into the sickbay because Antauri found some wounds in Chiro's body, but they were nothing Gibson can't fix. They only had to bandage his chest, head, and left leg.

"So, will he be fine?" Nova asked

"Nothing more than two broken ribs and a deep cut in his left leg, which didn't reach the muscles thankfully" Gibson replied " and he may wake up with headaches, which is no big deal" he added while trying to make the situation look simple

"What about the-um, you know" Otto asked

"Yes, it seems that his teeth got back to normal plus his eyeballs too" he said

"It's getting late, so I want everyone to go to their rooms" Antauri commanded

"I'll have a final check before going to bed" Gibson said while shooing them out of the med bay

"Before I forget Gibson, will you please come to my room? I want to ask you a couple of questions"

"Why sure, Antauri"

Gibson scanned Chiro's body for the final time before heading to sleep, but he was surprised to the results of this last scan

"Hmm interesting, Antauri would want to see this" he left the med bay leaving his leader there to have some rest

He entered the blue transportation pod and went to the sleeping quarters, he knocked on the door and waited for Antauri to give him the permission before entering

"Come in" came from the opposite side of the door, he entered the room and was greeted with Antauri's expectant eyes

"What is it that you want to talk about, Antauri?" asked Gibson

"I have noticed that you didn't tell us all what you had in mind, right?"

"Yes actually, I have something to tell you and I didn't want Nova and Otto to get worrying" Gibson said "I wasn't able to know how did his eyes and teeth became that way, I wasn't also able to know the cause of these injuries"

"What do you think then?"

"I guess that you were right, maybe he had a fight with him which may explain his injuries"

"I was thinking about that too, but I used the power primate to scan his body and I didn't find any trace of foreign powers inside him"

"I also found something else in the final scan; I found strange flow of energy in him. I wasn't able to identify that type of energy was that but I knew that it is nothing new to his body, he is completely flexible with it"

"Thank you Gibson, please inform me if you find something new"

"Be sure of that Antauri" he said before leaving Antauri in his room and heading to sleep

"That's unexpected; I have cleared his body from all the foreign energy that I found while we were in the med bay" he mumbled to himself "from were did this energy come from?"

**Me: I know I know, it's short but come on atleast I tried**

**Nova: she usually gives 5 pages for a chapter but this one is only 3 pages**

**Me: this is the shortest chapter I ever made but please no flames. I also need some opinions from you people so please help me**

**Gibson: also reviews will be much appreciated**

**Me: that's right, now bye**


	8. Recover

**Me: hi, sorry for making you wait but I faced the Dreaded Writer's Block and that's why I had to make you wait but please don't worry cuz I found a cure for writer's block so nothing will stop me from updating any of my stories again! Remember that once this story is done, I'll be making the crossovers and nothing will hinder me from writing those. Now that I cleared everything, I would like you to please continue reading**

**Otto: *smiling widely* **

**Me: why are you so happy?**

**Otto: I liked the reviews that you get, those people are definitely nice**

**Me: oh right, I forgot to say that I thank all the reviewers namely; Dorkstar97, MISSsweety63, BluePhantom99, Lorrie the Ninja Elf, Ben Tennyson Lover, ThatTwistedMaiden, Winterbornbree, ****AnimeAdict202****, ****DoKuRiNAnimationQueen****, and all the other nice people whom I forgot. And thanks for the guests too, it's good that Matt didn't flame on me this time since I always delete his reviews ;)**

**Chiro's POV**

I heard the sound of Nova calling so I looked up and she alongside with the other members of the hyperforce landed a few feet away from me, Nova came running to me and hugged me; I received it willingly, no I felt happy to return to the Super Robot with the hyperforce although I don't know what was that strange feeling that came over me moments before. I pulled off Nova when suddenly; I had a strange feeling that chilled through my spine. It was then that I felt the need to kill and destroy, half of me wanted to tear not only Nova but everyone apart but my sane half was screaming for me to stop moving but I lost control over my body. Nova looked at me terrified, I hated that scene and I knew that it will follow me forever; I hated to make my little sister feel uncomfortable around me, yup I said it and yup I consider Nova as my very dear sister.

She backed away but my body was still moving, I tried to scream for her to run but I couldn't control my voice; actually, I couldn't control my entire body.

"Ch-Chiro, your eyes are red" Nova said

"_Oh no, it can't be, it can't be happening, not again"_

"Y-you have F-fangs!"

"_Nova, please escape QUICKLY"_

I was desperately trying to stop from moving but it was no use, that's when I felt sharp pain on the back of my head and lost consciousness

The next time I woke up, I was in the sick bay; no one was there except for Gibson so I think that they returned to their rooms. I tried to move but once again, I can't move my body; it's good that my eyes are open, and that I don't have that feeling anymore. Wait a minute, NOVA! I looked at the beds beside me and felt relieve overwhelm me when I saw that I was the only one on the beds, that's if I didn't kill he already; no, they would be crying already and especially Gibson, I know that he is of glass from the inside and metal from the outside. That's the thing I liked about him although I think that doctors must be strong from the inside too…not helping

I looked over at my blue brother…I kinda like the idea of monkeys as brothers, sorry off topic again….. I didn't feel comfortable at the look in his face as he read the results

"Hmm interesting, Antauri would want to see this" he said as he left the med bay, leaving the unmovable me with it. But leaving me alone wasn't the issue now, I couldn't move and that made a problem adding to Gibson's scan. If I keep worrying like this, I would end up nowhere

I stayed still for an hour and honestly, it's very boring over here; and that's when I regained the feeling of my fingers, I tried moving them and they complied

"_You start moving just now" _

I tried to sit up but I was very tired and sleepy so I let it be, anyway getting exhausted will bring me nowhere adding that it's already late at night. I lay at my side on the bed and allowed the sleep to take me

_I was walking on a strange place, a place I didn't visit in years yet I remember every grass and rock; it wasn't that I'm alone that terrified me, or that I don't know how I came here, it's being here that made me half dead. I vowed never to return to this place and here I am, standing, over here, on Meridian, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm so not supposed to be here. I have to leave as fast as possible_

_I began running around while searching for a way to leave, I have to leave quickly. I continued running until I halted and stared in shock as a figure stood over the hill, I can't believe this. It was a hooded figure in black cloth but I already knew who it was, I took a step backwards and continued to back away when I fell on the floor because of a small rock, maybe a pebble. I looked up again and almost had a heart attack as the figure was standing over me now_

"_Stay away!" I commanded_

"_Look who returned" he said and started laughing coldly "Why? Didn't you miss me?"_

"_You're not real, you don't exist anymore"_

"_Oh but I do" he said, the maniacal grin never leaving his face "I'm still alive, more than you think"_

"_No, you're dead" I screamed at him hoping that he'll leave me alone, but who am I kidding "I saw to it myself"_

"_Don't you know?" he said, his voice was cold and harsh; it sent me in shivers "I'm as real as you are, I'm as real as them too"_

"_What do you mean?" I demanded_

"_If you believe that you're alive, or if you believe that you're friends are alive; then so am I" he answered_

"_How did you come back?"_

"_That guy who bit you to steal your soul did nothing more than free me, I never died; I was imprisoned" he said "and now, I'm free"_

"_No you can't"_

"_Oh yes I can"_

"_Chiro?" said a faint soft voice_

"_Nova" I recognized_

"_Looks like you're waking up, so I would like to say my goodbyes" he said "but remember that I'll never leave again, and I'll hunt you down" everything faded and turned white then black came back, I kinda missed the calming color_

"Chiro" this time its Otto's voice, looks like I'm waking up

"Chiro?"

"Otto leave him, you're annoying him"

"I have to agree with brainstrain, the kid needs some rest"

"Wait I think he's waking up"

I opened my eyes but I was startled when my eyes met five pairs of colorful orbs…..most of them are black….. that's when I jumped out of surprise

"Hey kid, you okay" Sparx was the first to ask….that's weird, I thought that it would be Nova

"Yes I'm fine, just some headaches" I said while rubbing my head with my good arm, I tried to sit down but that's when my bad arm decided to act up "Ouch" I held my right arm tightly to stop the pain, like it'll ever work

"Chiro let me see you arm" Gibson said quickly as he held the bandages "I checked your injuries, you have a deep cut on your left leg but it won't make anything more than a scar" Gibson said as he continued to banged the broken arm "and you have two broken ribs but they will heal gradually so there's nothing to worry about"

"Oh that's good" I replied but I wasn't convinced that this is what Gibson found in the scan yesterday but I let it pass

"Chiro" Antauri called

"Yes Tauri" I like calling him in his nickname

"What happened to you in there?" he asked with concern, I knew that there was no place for jokes now

"I don't know, I was unconscious the whole time" I replied "I don't even remember getting those injuries"

"Interesting" Gibson said "according to our information, you got in a fight with Bones and you were able to escape him"

"Well, all that happened is that I woke up in a nearly destroyed house that is about to collapse then I used my opportunity to escape" I replied "If I fought someone in my way, then I would realize that I'm injured"

They all nodded in unison and headed out of the medbay

"We have to find him" Antauri said "he still keeps those teenagers as captives"

"I'm in" I replied, Antauri gave me his already too famous worried look "no matter what Antauri, I'm still coming in"

"Okay" he said in defeat "but I'll keep an eye on you at all times"

"That seems fair enough" I said as I exited the medbay, we will be grouped then we'll go and search for Bones right away

**Me: how do you like it? I'm so glad that inspiration finally returned to me and I can write as much as I love now, NO MORE WRITER's BLOCK ANYMORE! YAY!**

**Otto: *puppy eyes* please review**


End file.
